The Impossible
by tonks1001
Summary: It's Impossible for Vampires to get pregnant right? Well, the Impossible just became Possible. Follow Alice Cullen through love, lose, shock and little new begginings
1. Prologue

Prologue

I dance down the stairs, jumping the last 2 and landing gracefully on the balls of my feet. I straighten up and take a look around me, studying what everyone is doing. Edward and Bella are helping Renesmee with her homework. Carlisle was reading what looked like a 2 ton book, Esme was knitting a winter scarf for Renesmee even though it was September and still relatively warm, Rosalie was flicking through some form of clothes catalogue, biting the end of a pen and Emmett and Jasper was watching a baseball game. I smile. Our happy ever after had finally lasted. It had been 2 glorious years since the Voltori had left and Renesmee was safe. Jasper looks at me, the amber eyes melting my heart immediately. He stands up, walking over to me and grasping me round the waist, pulling me closer.

"Hello darlin'" His southern accent unusually strong. I giggle in a high-soprano voice. Jaspers low chuckle makes me smile even more. If I could have frozen this moment in time right now, I would have. Jasper kisses the tip of my nose, smiling as he does so. Suddenly, I feel a unexplainable pain in my stomach. I can't breath. I fall backwards in slow motion, plunging into semi-darkness as I do. Jasper manages to catch me just before I hit the floor, but my head hits the edge of the glass coffee table hard. Everyone's saying my name, rushing towards me, but its as if someone's turned everything onto mute. I try to focus on Jasper. His face was creased with worry, his honey blonde hair framing his face. Another wave of pain hit my stomach and I plunge into darkness.


	2. Unconditonal Love

Chapter One

As my eyes flutter open, I stare at the top of the delivery room. Its not actually a delivery room, but ever since Bella had Nessie in here, everyones been calling it that. I can here a Jaspers strained voice outside the room, and Carlisle's soothing one obviously trying to calm him down. The door suddenly opens, and incomes Jasper and Carlisle.

"Don't worry, son, she's fine for the moment." Carlisle consoles.

"Exactly, Carlisle, at the moment. How do we know its going to stay that way?" Jasper says, worry in his voice. What do they mean? What's wrong with me? I thought Vampire's were immortal?

"We don't, son, we just have to hope. You know Alice can do it." Carlisle replies. What do we have to hope for? What can I do? What's wrong with me? A million and one questions running through my head, I sit up, scaring Jasper and Carlisle.

"What do you mean?" My normal voice seemed to have been stolen and replaced with a innocent, scared, child like voice.

"Alice, you all right…" Jasper says relived, but I cut him off.

"What's wrong with me?" I repeat, my voice sounding more innocent by the second. Jasper, looking heart-broken, turns to face Carlisle as if to say 'Help me'. Carlisle sighs, turning to face me.

"Alice, your pregnant." He says to me, as bluntly as Carlisle does.

"P… pregnant?" I stutter, "T… that's impossible. We all know it is. Rosalie and Esme have proved that time and time again. T… there must be so mistake." Its impossible. It has to be some form of joke.

"Alice, we've double checked. Its true." Jasper said with some mix of pain and grief in his voice. Why is he so down. He's wanted a mini us for ages now. We just… don't like to broadcast it. Only us and Edward know about our secret desire. He seems to get me in a way Jasper never could.

"Are you serious?" I ask, not believing what I was hearing.

"Yes. Alice, you're going to be a mother." Carlisle says, as a glimpse of a smile that I know oh so well comes onto his face. I'm going to be a mum. Me and Jasper are going to be parents. Soon, we'll have a baby of our own to sing to sleep and watch grow up. I stare at Jasper. A smile breaks across his face as well. He walks over to me, perching on the edge of my bed. I pull him into a passionate kiss. We're having a baby. After a while, he pulls away. He's not smiling anymore though.

"Alice, there are some dangers though." Carlisle says, anxiety dripping off his every words, "The baby will have the strength of a very weak new born. When it kicks, it will kick hard. Delivery's also a problem." Carlisle continues, but I tune out, my own thoughts the centre of my focus. This cant be happening. I have secretly wished for a baby since mine and Jaspers Engagement back in 1956. I have finally managed to get what I so desperately wished for. I finally got the Impossible. My little piece of happiness. And it's being ripped away from me. I sit back, curling into a smallish ball, my hands cradling my stomach.

"Don't worry, I wont let anyone hurt you ever. No one will ever hurt you baby." I hush the baby. I have known of it for so little time, all of 2 minutes, I never would have thought it was possible to love anything this much in so little time. I feel unconditionally love. Just like I feel for Jasper. I feel Jaspers eyes watching my every move, listening to my ever word so intensely, but that doesn't seem to matter anymore. Nothing seems to matter. The only thing I'm concerned about at the moment is my baby. Mine and Jaspers little piece of forever. Suddenly, I come back to earth, just in time to hear Carlisle politely cough.

"Sorry, I zoomed out for a while there." I apologize, tucking some hair behind my ear before continuing, "Carlisle, I don't care. This is my baby, Our baby," I correct myself before continuing, "And I wont let you hurt it."

"Alice, the baby would feel no pain." Jaspers voice becomes strained.  
"I don't care! I wont let you, or Carlisle, or anyone else for that matter, hurt our baby. Jasper, we've dreamed about this for so long, remember?" I say, uncurling, and holding his hands in mine. He lifts his gaze and fixes it with mine.

"I remember, Alice, honey, how could I forget? But, if its going to hurt you, possible even…" He starts, but I cut him off again.

"Don't." I kiss him, "Don't even think about that. Because its never going to happen. Because this," I place his hands on my very slight, hardly visible bump, "is our past, present and future. Just… trust me." I say smiling. For a minute, I think he's going to smile back, but his expression stays stone cold.

"I'm sorry, Alice, but I cant. I… I just need time to think." He flees the room, leaving me confused and alone, in the time I need him the most. I swing my legs off the bed, covered in a powder blue dressing gown. My head falls into my hands. What have I done? Carlisle comes over and sits on the side of the bed, encircling me with his arm. I place my head lightly on his shoulder.

"It'll be alright. I always is." I smile slightly. I have to be alright for my baby. Our baby.


	3. The Vision

Chapter Two

I change out of the powder blue dressing gown I was put in after I collapsed and into a peach turtle-neck, demin jeans and grey ugg boots and head downstairs. Jasper was still not home, and it had been a good 3 hours. Carlisle had to run a few test on me before I could get up and move around. According to him, I only have half the time of a normal pregnancy, and will need to start eating human food and sleeping for the baby. I'm only about half a month into my pregnancy at the moment, so in human time that's about month, so I've still got quite a way to go. Morning sickness should start soon, which I think I'm dreading as almost as much as labour. I hope Jaspers alright. Unexpectedly, the baby gives a small kick, and I double over, breathless for a split second. I rub my belly, soothingly.

"Don't worry, Daddy will be home soon. He just needs time to think." I explain to the bump, feeling a bit stupid as I do so. I open the door of the room, to find Carlisle waiting outside for me.

"Ready?" He asks me, concern written all over his face.

"For what?" I ask.

"To tell everyone. You gave everyone quite a scare down there. Especially Edward and Esme." He explains. I stare at my feet.

"Oh," Is all I can say, "Right. Lets got then." I say. A vision appears before my eyes, but it's all blurry and disorientated. I manage to make out some things.

_Avery heavily pregnant me, smiling, as Jasper fastens a gold locket with the letter 'A' on the front, round my neck. He wraps his arms round me, kissing the side of my neck. I smile, giggle slightly. Everyones around us, staring, but smiling. Suddenly, I double over in pain, and everyones around me, calling my name. Jasper picks me up bridal style, carrying me up the stairs, jumping 2 at a time, with Carlisle and Edward not far behind me. Suddenly, it cuts to when Jaspers at my side, holding my hand, talking to me all the time. I'm all sweaty and dry sobbing, squeezing his hand. The 1st baby is out, and they pass him to me. A little Jasper. He has tufted of honey blonde hair and bright intelligent green eyes. Then it cuts to me in unimaginable pain, and Jasper whisks away our little boy .I'm screaming at him not to go. Carlisle says to me to remain calm. Jaspers suddenly back at my side, holding my hand, encouraging me, telling me how well I'm doing. Then, it cuts to me holding a different baby. A girl this time. Then I'm screaming, they take away my baby, and then I'm silent, non-moving. Jasper bows his head, grief all over his face._

It cuts away from the vision, and I'm whisked back to reality. I'm on the floor, leaning against a wall, Carlisle at my side. I'm breathing heavily, curled up in a ball.

"Alice? Are you okay?" He asks me.

"Yeah. Fine. Just had a vision. Nothing to worry about." I cover up. He gives me a reproachful look. I stand up, Carlisle at my side, ready to catch me if I fall, "I'm fine. Really." Carlisle's hands drop to his side.

"Fine. Ready to go tell everyone?" Carlisle says.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I say. I force a smile. Carlisle turns his back and walks down the stairs, me not far behind him. What was the vision about? What happened to me? Did I die? But I'm a Vampire. We're practically invincible. How could a small thing like birth to a baby change that? And which part was true? Was a having a boy or a girl or maybe even both?! A million questions running through my head, I misplace my footing on the last step, and almost trip over. I grab the railing, steadying myself. I continue walking like nothing happened. I walk into the living room, like nothing had happened. Well, here goes nothing?


	4. Promise me something?

Chapter Three

I walk into the living room, and everyone stops what they are doing, and comes over to hug me. Esme grips me especially hard and hangs on. I can't imagine what was going through her head. I suppose I might find out soon, thought I defiantly hope not. When she finally lets go, she gives me a smile, relief plastered all over her face. Edwards in the corner, leaning against the wall. I smile at him, but he just stares back, looking gob smacked. He comes over, and gives me a hug.

"Is it true?" He murmurs, low enough for just m to hear.

"_Would I make it up?"_ I think to myself, knowing Edward is reading my thoughts.

"I suppose not. When are you telling everyone?" He asks more questions in the same low tone.

"_Now. Something's wrong with my vision, so I can't control what I see, so I don't know what everyones reactions going to be. I did have one vision. What does it mean Edward?" _I projected the vision I saw into my mind, so Edward could see.

"I have no idea, Ali. Just… stay strong." He says, pulling away, smiling like nothing had happened. Everyone sits down, going back to what they were doing.

"Um… I have something to tell you guys…" I say, trailing away from nervousness. Emmett sits up, and everyones attentions are back on me.

"Shoot." Emmett says. I take a deep breath (not that I needed to) and go for it.

"I'm pregnant." I say. Bella was smiling, obviously happy for me; Edward had the broadest grin I've ever seen him have; Carlisle was giving me a 'well done' type of smile; Esme was smiling, but I could see the pain behind her eyes; Emmett's jaw was open, and I could see he was gob smacked and hurt at the same time; last but not least, I turn to face Rosalie, and the expression on her face was horrid. If she could cry, I'm pretty sure she would have. Her jaw was open, hurt was plastered all over her face and betrayal was in her eyes.

"Oh." I heard Rosalie say in a small voice, before fleeing the room and running towards the forest and out of sight.

"Rose!" Emmett calls and quickly follows her out of the house and into the forest. Bella comes and flies at me, giving me a hug.

"I can't believe this! Tell us everything!" Everyone sits down and I tell them the story, Carlisle chipping in every so often, adding an extra piece of information, that even I didn't know. After a while, everyone goes back to what they were doing before. I pull Edward outside so I can talk to him.

"Edward, I need you to do me a favour." I plead.

"What?" He replies, raising his left eyebrow, cocking his head to the side.

"Can you read Jaspers mind, and tell me where he is. Please, Edward, I wouldn't ask if it wasn't urgent." I plead even more.

"Fine." Edward says reluctantly. He closes hi eyes, a expression of concentration on his face, "He's down by the river. But you really should…" He starts but I run into the forest before he can finish. I run down to the river, to find Jasper sitting on a rock, head in his hands, curly blonde locks covering his perfect face. I sit down next to him, resting my head on his shoulder, looking into the river, as the crystal blue waters flow by.

"What's wrong?" I say, turning to face him. He lifts his head from his arms, revealing pain-filled eyes. I know immediately.

"I can't watch you get hurt Alice. When I found you, you pulled me out of the darkest times of my life. I don't want to stand around and watch you go through pain and not be able to do anything about it. I can't watch you die. I wont watch you die. Please don't make me have to." He begs, pain across his face. I couldn't comply with his request.

"Jasper…" I trail off. His head drops to the floor again, "Jasper, this is OUR baby. This is an impossibility. It may never happen again. And you expect me to give that up?" I say, resting my forehead against his, our noses almost touching.

"Just promise me one thing?" He asks, looking me in the eyes.

"Anything." I reply.

"Never, ever leave me." He says, smiling.

"Wouldn't dream of it." I say, closing the gap between our lips. And we have our little bit of happiness, on the cool autumns day, and the only sound to be heard is the river rushing by… and my constant giggling.


	5. To Teach It Baseball

Chapter Four

The next 2 weeks flew by, and my practically flat stomach began to produce a more visible small bump. I look about 2 months pregnant now. The morning sickness has started to kick in, so every morning I am at the toilet, throwing up my small dinner from last night. At least Jaspers there to rub my back and hold back my short spiky mess while it happened (much to my annoyance). Rosalie's got used to the idea that vampires can have babies, and now is at it with Emmett every night, non-stop, without fail. They go upstairs just after Renesmee has eaten her dinner and gone home (we all sit round a table and watch her eat, but now I had started having to eat, so I eat with her, to make sure the baby grows) and until 9 the next morning, when Edward, Bella & Nessie come up to spend the day. The headaches Jasper gets while its happening are untrue. The headaches we all get while it's happening are untrue! We sit downstairs, Seth's head in his hands, Jacobs trying to drown it out with the TV, Esme's head in Carlisle lap, while he strokes her hair and me inbetween Jaspers Legs of the floor, kissing him and talking about the baby, trying to distract him from the groans and yelling upstairs. Not easy. The wolves are still here, still protecting Nessie. They are practically part of the family now. Leah went home years ago, but Jacob had to stay and Seth stayed with Jacob. Once Emmett and Rosalie had come downstairs, on one not-so-glorious Sunday morning, me and Jasper decided to go up to our room to talk and so I could get some rest. He lies on the bed, and I gently pounce on him, and then lie down and start snuggling into him. We lay in silence for a few minutes, the light pouring through the window, making me and Jasper sparkle like a million shinning diamonds.

"What do you want it to be?" I ask, propping myself up on my elbows, turning to face him.

"What do you mean?" He says, sitting up and resting on the back of the bed.

"What do you want the baby to be. A boy or a girl?" I said, repeating myself.

"Well…" He says, looking down, "You say 1st." He says, obviously putting it off.

"Okay…" I say, slightly confused, "I don't really mind. A girl would be great, cause I could take her shopping, dress her in cute baby clothes, watch her have her 1st boyfriend, you know what I mean. But I'd love a boy as well, cause he'd look like you, I'd be able to see what you'd look like as a human, and you could take him hunting, watch football with him and stuff like that." I see Jaspers face light up, and I assumed he wanted a boy. I really don't mind, "I don't mind though, as long as he or she is happy, healthy and has a loving family around them, I would be happy. Anyway, your go."

"Um… I would love it to be a boy. I mean, to be able to watch him take his 1st step, teach him football and baseball, watch him have his 1st crush, 1st girlfriend, propose, and stuff like that." He says, smiling. To think, 2 weeks ago, Jasper didn't even want the baby, and now he's talking about teaching him or her baseball. So, he wants a boy. I smile to, going to hug him, but he puts his hand up, as if to say no. I was slightly hurt, and shrank back. He continued, "But, I want it to be a girl. I want to see you take her shopping, do her hair, help her with her homework, annoy Edward as he tries to teach her piano. But mostly, I want her to look like you. Your Jet black hair, pale skin and your human eyes. I want to see you in our little girl, Ali. I love you." He said. Never, would I have expected that. That was so sweet.

"I love you too Jazz." I say, hugging him. I pull away, and kiss him passionately on the mouth.

Once I pulled away, Jasper went to continue, "What do you want to name him or her?"

"Well," I say, "I have a few ideas." I say, and his raises his eyebrows.

And continue to discus baby names in peace.

Hi guys, I'd like to thank you so much for reading my fanfic! Its amazing how many people have followed, favourites, review and read this! I absolutely love everyones whos read it. Anyway, what do you want the baby or babies to be called? Pm me or review the names that you love. Thanks again for reading

~Isabella~


	6. Family Tree

Chapter Five

I wake up, still lying in Jasper's arms. I look up at him, to see his look back down at me. I snuggle deeper into him.

"Nice sleep?" He asks me. How I have longed to hear those words, and Jasper's velvet voice makes it sound even more pleasing.

"Yeah. It was so amazing." I say, smiling up at him, "That was the 1st sleep I've had in 92 years!" I say. I look down, and touch my ever-growing bump, "Ready to go downstairs?" I ask and he nods in reply. Once downstairs, we see everyone in the living room, crowded around Nessie. She had a piece of paper in front of her, and many pictures of us. She looked around 10 now, "What are you doing, Ness?" I ask, me and Jasper joining the huddle around Nessie, who was kneeling on the floor, tongue out her mouth to the side, glue stick it one hand, staring at a piece of paper. It had Nessie's name and picture at the bottom of the page. There was 2 lines coming out.

"I'm suppose to be doing a family tree for a school project, but I don't know where to put everyone." She says, sounding about as confused as you can get. Her growing has slowed down, and she every month she grows 2 months. She's just started high school, and has been having no trouble with the projects that humans would normally find rather difficult; apart from this one. Most of the family looked rather stumped as well.

"Well… Esme and Carlisle should be put as your Mum and Dad; Even though we're all suppose to be adopted, I would think that most people would put their adoptive parents as they're actual parents." Jasper says, a little confused. There was murmur of 'Of course.' And 'why didn't I think of that'. Nessie writes Carlisle and Esme's names under Mum and Dad, and then sticks their photos down nest to their names.

"And, you and your Dad are Renesmee and Edward Masen, so I'd draw a line adjoining yours, and put 'Brother' then his name and then stick his picture down." Carlisle continues to explain, carrying on from what Jasper was saying. Nessie followed his instructions.

"And me and Jasper are the Hales, so I'd put a line from Carlisle and Esme and put adoptive sister, Rosalie Hale and my picture and then an adjoining line from my line and put adoptive brother, Jasper Hale and his picture." Rosalie helped Nessie and she did as her aunt instructed.

"And me, your Mum and Emmett are the Swans, so put another line from Carlisle and Esme and put adoptive sister, Isabella Swan and her picture and then 2 adjoining lines from your mums and on the first, put adoptive brother, Emmett Swan and his picture and on the second, put adoptive sister, Alice Swan and my picture." I then realise, as Nessie's sticking down my picture, its one of me a few days ago, bump producing. I smile, and Jasper wraps his arms around my waist.

"That'll be us in a few years." He says, smiling.

"I can't wait." I agree. I don't agree though, because it might not be us. It might just be him. I hear a gasp, and I turn around and see it came from Edward. He read my thoughts, and saw the vision.

"No." Edward said.


	7. Breaking Down

Chapter Six

Jaspers POV

"Edward…" Alice starts, but Edward cuts her off.

"Don't 'Edward…' me, Alice. I can't believe you kept this to yourself!" Edward exclaims. I look at Alice. She sits down on the couch, head in tiny hands, a stressed look on her delicate face.

"What is it Alice?" I ask my wife, distressed. Her perfect face looks up at me, her eyes full of pain.

"Jasper… please don't freak out at me. It was a very disorientated…" She begins, but I cut her off.

"What is it Alice!" I exclaim. Esme gasps at my raised voice.

"Jacob, take Renesmee upstairs." Bella orders Jacob, who then picks up 9 year old looking Nessie, whose eyes are confused and worried.

"I saw us all together. I then double over with pain. The next thing I see, I'm having a baby boy. Then the image changed to me having a girl. I was fine when I had the boy. When I had the girl, I was completely still after." She looks up at me, hurt and distress in her eyes. No. No. Not Alice. Not my Alice. I can't imagine not having her with me. I can't imagine not looking forward to seeing her after hunting. I can't imagine her flower arrangements not being around. Her never stocking up everyones wardrobe again. Her perfect voice not floating throughout the house, as she sings the same old tune. Her perfect face never being the centre of my daydreams. Never holding her delicate figure throughout her headaches, throughout my headaches, throughout the night, throughout thick and thin. Never seeing her eyes. Never seeing her. Never seeing Alice. My Alice.

"No." My voice smaller than normal, "No. Alice, I can't believe you kept this from me! We're married, you need to tell me stuff like this! Not just act as if nothing happened and deal with it on your own!" I exclaim, furious at her. Never, in my entire existence have I been this mad, especially at my Alice. But I was fuming.

"Jazz, just let me…" Alice starts, trying to calm me down, but I wouldn't even let her touch me.

"Let you what Alice? Explain? I can't believe you kept this from me! How long have you known?!" I interrogate her like she's committed some sort of vicious crime. She may not have in everyone else's mind, but in mine, she committed the most evil, unforgivable crime.

"Just over 2 weeks." She says, head down facing the fluffy white rug, mumbling as if she was trying for me not to hear. But my vampire senses picked it up. I was shocked. Before I could even get another word in, Carlisle interfered, almost as fuming as I was. I suppose, Alice was like his little girl, and to see anything happen to her would destroy him altogether.

"You mean when you collapsed at the top of the stairs before you told everybody?" Carlisle asks, trying to be calm and collected like he always is, trying to hide the fact he was going to break down any second. I look around, to see my normally cheerful family looking heart-broken and shocked. Bella is shaking and Edwards holding her, trying to stop her from collapsing altogether. She looks as if she's just seen Renesmee destroyed in front of her very eyes. Edward is trying to keep it together for Bella's sake, but he looks as if he will never see his family again. I've only ever seen him look like this once. When he thought that Bella was dead. Esme had to sit down and looks as if she's being torn apart. Her head in her hands, she tries to avoid looking at anyone. Rosalie looks truly shocked. She looks like she might break down and cry any second. She has been furious at Alice for the past 2 weeks, ever since she found out about the baby. But, honest to god, I have never seen Rosalie look so distressed in my entire existence. Emmett, who is holding Rosalie, has almost the same, heart-breaking, sympathetic expression. He's normally all jokey and can almost lighten up even the worst of arguments, but I'm positive he can't lighten up this one. I don't think he would even attempt to light it up. He wouldn't, even if he had something to say. I turn round to look at my Angel. The small bump still producing on her stomach, and I begin to loath it. My own creation, my own _child_ is taking away my reason to live. My reason for existence altogether.

"Yes. I saw it at the top of the stairs before I told everyone." Alice says in a stronger voice than last time, and this time around, she brought her head up to face mine, her amber-gold eyes staring in to my exact replica. All I see is pain and distraught in her eyes, and it makes me want to hold her, until it all stops. Until it all goes away. Tell her everything is going to be alright. That I won't let anything harm her. But I can't stop anything from harming her. Not while that _thing _is growing inside of her.

"You've know for 2 weeks and you didn't bother to tell anyone!? Not even me, your husband of 50 years!? No one!?" I exclaim. All that feeling I felt about holding her before is all gone, and in it's place is a whole lot of hatred. I couldn't be more mad even if I tried.

"Jazz, I'm so…" She begins again, but cut her off again, the rage taking over me like venom takes over a human body.

"Sorry? Don't say sorry, Alice, because if you were sorry, you would have told me in the first place! And there I was, thinking everything would be all right, that no harm would come to us! But obviously, I was wrong! And even after you knew what could happen to you, you come out to the forest and convince me to let you keep the growing monster! I can't believe you Alice, I really can't!" I fume, yelling everything that comes to mind. I don't care if its hurting her at the moment, cause at this moment in time, all I feel is pain, betrayal and hurt. Alice takes her eyes away from mine, looks around the room, and then her eyes drift back to mine and rest there. Her eyes say what words can't. They say 'I'm sorry, but I had to do this for us'. I look away. The next thing I hear is a door banging shut. I turn to face Alice, who isn't there anymore. What have I done? I might have just lost her forever. I flop back onto the couch, head in my hands. Esme comes over, sits down and rubs my back soothingly.

"What have I just done?" I question her, and for once, no one could reply

Hi guys. Chapter 6 already! Wow, that went fast! So, what do you think? Love it? Hate it? Any good ideas? Well, review, review, review! I need all the help I can get. Keep submitting what gender you think their baby should be, and what the name of the baby should be. It means so much! Thanks again guys!

~Isabella~


	8. Everything Will Be Alright

Hi Guys! On chapter 7 now! Sorry I haven't updated recently, I've been really busy with school and homework :/ anyway, I'm updating now! Please please please review, it'd be really nice top get some feedback and ideas on what should happen. Keep your baby genders and names coming, I'm still open to ideas until I update with the chapter where they name the baby. Anyway, read on and tell me what you think ;)

**~Isabella~**

APOV

I run. As fast as my 2 month pregnant body will carry me. I have to get away from it- I have to _breathe._ I get about a mile from the house, by the stream where me and Jasper talked it over 2 weeks ago, and lean on a tall oak tree, sinking down to the floor and curling up as small as I can. My head swirls with memories of the fight, everyone's shocked faces, and Jasper's horrified one. I know I should have told him, I know, but how do you tell your husband their maybe only chance to ever have a baby would most likely kill you? I couldn't bare to be the one to hurt my Jasper in that way. I couldn't bare to see his spirits fall and to see him be so upset. But by not telling him, I did exactly that, but in a way that he may never forgive me for. I knew he would find out sooner or later, but I really was hoping for later. I understand why he was so angry and upset. Well, those words really are understatements. More like furious. Livid. Horrified. But I do understand. I would have reacted the same way. Probably worse, knowing me. But I couldn't give this up. I would never have forgiven myself. This is my only chance to even _try _to have a family. My visions are never certain, but this one was so clarified, so determined to be true. I mean, sure, it was still skipping some places, cutting out speech in others, but the clarity of it was so… clear. Like nothing could stop it from happening. Nothing but the unmentionable. Nothing but aborting an innocent child. My innocent child. _Our _innocent child. And there was no way, hell on this earth that it would even cross my mind. I feel a small kick from my little nudger. I understand why Bella wouldn't abort Nessie now. How could anyone bare to do that? It's your own flesh and blood (well, venom for me) your own creation, how could anyone bare to kill their child. Well, I certainly couldn't. I certainly _wouldn't_. I sigh, and run my ever-increasing bump soothingly.

"Don't worry, I wont let anyone hurt you. No one will ever hurt you, I promise you." I sooth my baby. Suddenly, a vision overtakes my normal eyesight.

_Jasper, running towards the forest, looking for me. He finds me, and sits down beside me. _

"_Alice." He says, when he finds me. He walks over, and sits down beside me, encircling me with his arm. _

"_Jasper, I'm so sorry. I know I should have told you, and I was going to, but I didn't know how too. I was so confused. My visions aren't always right, remember, it could change. It will change. I'm never leaving you, until you no longer want me around…" I trail off, looking down at my baby bump. His hand cups my chin, guiding me to look up at him, to look him in the eyes._

"_Alice. I have never, nor will I ever, not want you around. I married you, remember? I over reacted," I open my mouth to protest, but he pushes a single finger to my lips to silence me. He then continues, "But I understand why you did it. It was to protect me. I would have done the same thing, trust me. I'm sorry to. We created this life, and sure as hell we will bring it into the world, and watch it grow up together." He removes his finger and kisses me. Once we have pulled away, I smile._

Suddenly, the vision ends. I smile. He kisses me, so we must be making up. My little nudger kicks. It must be happy too. Everything will be all right.


	9. Discontinue

i'm so sorry everyone, but i will no longer be active on this account. i have decided to open a new account and not use this one anymore. unless i people really want me to update, i wont anymore. again, so sorry... i love you guys so much, and thank you for your support, it has really helped me.

over and out,

~Isabella Fitzgerald~


End file.
